Transoral retractors, devices used to provide access to a patient's oral cavity and larynopharynx during surgical procedures performed through the oral cavity, are generally known. By way of example, one such known device, the FK retractor, is distributed by Gyrus Medical GmbH and disclosed in the Kastenbauer U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,491.
There remains, however, a continuing need for improved transoral retractors. In particular, there is a need for transoral retractors for us in connection with robotic surgical systems.